1969: The New Years Party
by megelizabethvh88
Summary: During a 1969 New Years party, Michael becomes jealous of the attention that Eric is receiving from a party guest. ONE-SHOT. SLASH. M for Mature just to be sure.


A/N: This is just a warning that the story you're about to read contains mature content. It is rated so for language and strong sexuality. These are things that I feel are in everyday life and because it is in everyday life, it shouldn't be excluded from what we read. Also, I like to put these "characters" (who are actually real life people) and put them in this "everyone/most everyone is gay" universe, or the "the six members of Monty Python and their lovers are gay and sometimes they don't have wives or children" universe that I really, really like. This warning was written for you, the reader, to be prepared for what your eyes may seek, and thank you for taking the time to read my stories. So if you don't like it, then get the hell out of here.

Sincerely, the author

* * *

><p>The New Year's party of 1969 took place at Graham and David's house this year. All of their social friends were in attendance, as well as their co-workers and the other members of the Gay Men's Book Club. Currently, the groups were mixed and scattered all over the house, including in the newly redone sitting room. However, Michael was standing in the dining room, a drink in one hand and a cigarette in the other. He was watching Eric, who was not too far away in the doorway, and who had been drinking plenty himself that night while talking to the most curvaceous redhead either of them had ever seen. She was clothed in a tight black dress with a low cut neckline, which showed plenty of cleavage, and the skirt was so short that her cheeks were quite visible.<p>

_Who is this girl, and why are Graham and David friends with her?_ Michael thought to himself, taking a drag off his cigarette. She was probably a friend of a friend, who had no other places to go for the night and no other 'available' men to try and steal away for the night. Michael could imagine her pressing her body against Eric's tall thin figure, whispering in his ear, making that cheeky grin spread over his face, curving her finger and winking at Eric, making him follow her into one of the bedrooms...just the thought of this actually happening made Michael grind his teeth and he took another deep drink from his glass, and he began to crunch the ice loudly.

Even though they had been friends for over a year, co-workers for most of the year, and lovers for only a few weeks, it still made Michael jealous to see Eric around women. Carol was one thing – when they did the marriage guidance counselor sketch, or any romantic scene involving her, that was when things were completely different. They were acting – the two hadn't even started sneaking their hands together in the car, and secretly looking at the other on set. The costume designers, makeup ladies, and other women on set were different as well. But these other ones that he didn't know, these ones that were in short skirts and low cut tops – he had no idea of what they were capable of. Shaking his head, he started towards the other doorway when Carol came in and when she saw Michael, a drunken gleeful smile cracked across her face. "Hi, Michael," she greeted him, wobbling drunkenly.

"Hi, Carol," he turned his head to watch Eric and the redhead when he heard her shrieking laughter.

"Having a good night?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Could be better…the place looks nice. Graham said they redid the sitting room."

Carol rolled her eyes and somehow, that involved her rolling her head as well. "I know you didn't come here to discuss the sitting room. You've been in a mood all night, and you're normally not a sad drinker. What's wrong?"

There really wasn't a way to explain how he was feeling, and not that he could over the loud music. Both Graham and David liked music, and both had a large collection of vinyl records. "I'm just…tired…" he knew it was a terrible excuse.

It was easy for Carol to see through. "Michael…" she said in a warning tone.

"It's Eric and that girl," he admitted.

"Who?" Carol looked to where he was gesturing. "Oh, her? Michael, I talked to her earlier – she's really very fake. I'd watch out for her if I was Eric. Not that he's much...well…you know how he is, right? We work with him; we see how everyone acts when they're not acting. You see, Eric is kind of…aggressive, really kind of narcissistic actually. Girls like guys to be really nice and sweet, like you,"

Michael groaned. "_Nice_? You're not helping at all, Carol,"

"This isn't supposed to help, I'm just telling the truth," Carol drunkenly snapped, almost falling over. "He really is aggressive and he thinks very highly of himself, like he's the funniest and best looking out of all of you. Some of these girls must be doormats to go home with him, I'm telling you."

That comment earned a glare from Michael, which she didn't see. His expression changed when Terry G came over, greeting them with an enthusiastic nod. "How's it going? Nice party, lots of cute guys,"

"You better be careful," Carol told him. "Some of these men have girlfriends here, and they'll rip your eyes out just for looking at their boyfriends,"

"You want another drink, my dear?" Carol's new boyfriend came up to her.

She handed him a wine glass and smiled so hard, it threatened to break. "Thank you, Gregory," she said as he walked away and when she turned back, Terry was clearly watching Gregory as he walked away. Quickly, Carol grabbed him by his long hair and pulled his head close to her mouth, looking very grim and her voice became low and serious. "Terry, I have lost two boyfriends to you already. You better not take this one, or you _will_ need an animator to move you around. Got it?"

Terry managed to unclasp her nails from his scalp and patted her hand. "Calm down. I promise I won't fuck your boyfriend's brains out tonight."

The conversation sounded as if it was going to becoming increasingly violent, and Michael decided to leave. Eric was still talking to the redhead, who was laughing so much and so high pitched that it had to be fake, and she kept putting her hand to his stomach, moving lower and lower until it was resting just below his belt. Michael went through the doorway and he traveled through the crowd of loud, obnoxious drunks to go into the kitchen, where he found Graham leaning on Terry J for support. "Hey Mike," Terry was struggling to uphold the very tall Graham. "It's my turn to babysit. Yours is next,"

"Oh thank _God_ I have you both here!" Graham had one arm around Terry for support, and flung the other around Michael. He pulled him in close, his glass sloshing what appeared to be red wine, and some went onto the arm of Michael's shirt. "You know…I can't imagine spending the New Years with anyone else but you…_and_ you," he smiled very closely to Terry's face. "I'm really glad we're doing the show…because then I wouldn't know any of you…_or_ you," he turned back to Michael. "And I think I spilled most of my wine on _you_…should we get more? I _love_ drinking…I could do it all day…" he glanced up when the kitchen door opened and Eric came in, looking somewhat drunk as well. Eric didn't say anything as he refilled his own glass, but he kept looking at Michael out of the corner of his eye; the look was ignored. "So Eric," Graham moved slowly across the kitchen, stumbling on the last step. "How are you enjoying Valerie out there?"

_Valerie,_ Michael rolled his eyes. Somehow, Eric missed it, and also missed Graham failing to stop himself before he walked into the counter next to the swinging door.

"She's great," Eric replied, leaning back against the counter nonchalantly. "A very interesting girl,"

"We're expecting more friends to be here, and that means more men here," Graham told him, his elbow sliding off the counter and his drink sloshed again. "I suggest you hurry up if you plan on sleeping with her tonight, and not on my bed. I hate the idea of sex on my bed if I'm not involved."

Again, Eric missed Michael rolling his eyes and sighing with annoyance. "I'll keep that in mind," Eric said.

"Well, if you're done hogging her, then I think I'll go talk to her," Graham turned to the door and kicked it open, and Terry followed quickly, his time with Graham wasn't finished yet.

It was surprisingly quiet now, and Michael was left alone with Eric. He use to get butterflies in his stomach that traveled up his spine when they were alone, but there were none now. He finished his drink and turned around to refill it when he felt Eric's arms around him from behind. The smell of liquor and cologne mixed into a wonderful blend, and his eyes closed, his head tilted back slightly and a moan began to escape his lips as Eric's hands grazed his belt – "Stop it!" Michael pulled away, looking around in panic that someone had seen them. "What are you doing?" he whispered.

"I was just thinking that since we didn't drive here together that I didn't see you get ready, so I haven't gotten a moment to tell you how sexy you look in that blue shirt," Eric replied, sighting the red stain and rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger. "Oh, you got a stain…"

Michael glanced down at the stain on his shirt in distraction, then back up at Eric. "Get in there," he pointed to the laundry room, irritation in his voice.

The small room was connected right off the kitchen, and it had a lock on the door; they crowded in together and shut the door. "What's the matter with you?" Eric asked.

"What was _that_ out there?" Michael demanded. "Anyone could have seen that! You can't just start holding anyone like that whenever you feel like it!"

"How about I hold you like this?" Eric stepped closer and put his arms around Michael, who pulled away. "Feisty, aren't we?" he grinned, holding tighter to Michael.

"Stop it," Michael pulled away again, but it only made Eric hold on tighter. "We're both _drunk_ – " he pushed away again. " – and I'm not in the mood for this bullshit,"

Eric finally let go. "Why are you acting like this?"

Michael sighed, taking a drink from his glass. "You know how I hate when you talk to girls all night. I don't like being in secret like this, but you don't have to take it that far! Getting her drinks and looking down her top the whole time she's talking..."

"I was not," Eric protested. "I was just talking to her. Michael, I don't even remember her name – "

"_Valerie_," Michael reminded him.

Eric shrugged. "Whatever it is, I don't care because we were just talking. Clearly she's only trying to sleep with me so I'll put her on the show, but I wouldn't do that even if I slept with her. And I'm not going to sleep with her anyway, so don't be jealous,"

"I don't like how you talk, and I don't like how you act around others when I'm around just because we're keeping a secret," Michael said. "And you can be so…aggressive, and you're so…" he was becoming too flustered to come up with more words, so he continued with his next thought."She's probably looking for a room where she can fuck you."

"Well, why don't you just find a room to fuck me in?" Eric gestured to the small laundry room that they stood inside of.

Irritated, Michael reached for the door, but Eric's hand stopped him. "Everything with you is a joke. Why can't you be serious for one minute?" Michael asked him.

The expression on Eric's face softened. "I am serious about what I said. I'm not interested in her because I'm interested in you. And the reason you're so upset with this is because you're drunk, and I'm drunk…we just need to be drunk together."

Eric picked up Michael's glass and finished it off. His eyes didn't leave Michael's as he the glass was back on the washing machine, then moved his hands to Michael's face and pulled him in for a long kiss. He was grateful for his lover encouraging the kiss by separating his lips slightly and gently licking Eric's tongue with his own. "I'm not that drunk," Michael told him when they parted.

"I'm just a little bit," Eric confessed, holding his fingers barely apart to indicate how drunk he was, and they laughed. "Okay…I'm very drunk…but it doesn't change how I feel about what's her name, because I don't feel anything about her. I'm not interested in a girl who has to act like that to get me to sleep with her,"

"And what are you interested in, if you're not interested in redheaded sexy bimbos?" Michael asked.

"I'm interested in this," Eric gestured to all of his lover, letting his hands trail from Michael's shoulders and down his arms. "A few parts in particular, such as your adorable little smile and how you can never say no to anyone, especially me, _and_ how if I kiss you on the right parts on your body, you melt on the spot. But I'm very interested in everything you have." He held Michael's hands in his own and kissed his knuckles. "I don't think you know how turned on I am by you..." he looked his lover up and down, stopping to smile when their eyes met. "Don't you believe me?"

Michael looked at his hands in Eric's, then looked back up to see Eric's eyes still on his. "I believe you."

Their hands let go as Eric pressed Michael against the door, their arms wrapping around each other as their mouths engulfed in a kiss, squeezing out a single content sigh between their lips. After a few moments, Eric's hand slipped between them to Michael's waistline and when his pants were loose, eyes closed slowly and he moaned against Eric's mouth, the corners of his lips turned up into a smile. They remained hidden away in the privacy of the laundry room with a hot fever spreading over both of them as Eric's wrist worked quickly, maneuvering his hand up and down Michael's erection. Eric opened Michael's pants even further and knelt down, taking his lover in his mouth. He sucked, salivated, and engulfed his erection, creating sensations that sent shivers up Michael's spine. His hands were pressed against the wall, but gradually moved through Eric's hair and down to massage his shoulders encouragingly. Their eyes connected and they smiled at each other, allowing Eric to switch his mouth for his hand again. "How is it?"

"Oh, _please_ don't stop," Michael whimpered.

"You know, we do well for two men who have never been with other men," Eric told him.

"You do very well," Michael agreed.

He looking very innocent as he batted his eyes at Eric, whose hand continued moving, going back and forth between slow and fast. A drop of clear liquid seeped from the tip of Michael's erection, and Eric wiped it with his thumb. "Still believe that I'm interested in that girl?"

Just the mere mentioning of that redheaded slut made Michael feel a little softer, despite Eric's enthusiastic hand job. "Please don't say anything about her," he muttered.

"Answer the question," Eric slowed his hand to barely a full stroke.

Michael groaned. "No, I don't think you're interested in that girl. I think you're very interested in me,"

"Want me to prove it?" Eric asked. "Because if you want me to, I will."

"How are you going to prove it?" Michael asked, slightly bewildered at the idea. He wasn't very surprised, but a little bit at the same, to see Eric stand up and reach for the opening of his own pants, and Michael quickly backed away. "Are you insane? We can't do that in here! What if someone walks in and sees you in my mouth?"

Eric tsked. "So if I give you a hand job _and_ a blow job, it's okay, but for you to give me one, it's a big no-no? I'm going to prove to you that the only person in this house that I'm interested in is you,"

"So making me blow you in the laundry room is the way you'll prove your affection for me?" Michael demanded. "You're right, that doesn't seem strange at all,"

"I'm going to let you fuck me," Eric told him.

Michael really wasn't surprised at all by what was happening. Eric was indeed a very physical man, and it wasn't unnatural for him to want to express himself to Michael by touching him and sometimes, if not nine out of ten times, it ended in sex. However, the effect of the alcohol was getting Michael loosened up enough to where he didn't really care what was going on, despite the party going on outside, and it had been a few days since their last sexual encounter. "Well, I wouldn't mind doing that…" he agreed.

"Here," Eric took a small bottle from his jacket pocket and handed it to Michael, letting his pants drop to the floor. "I'd appreciate it if you'd use it,"

Michael read the label, not shocked at all by what it said. "You brought lubricant?" he demanded.

"And this," Eric handed him a blue plastic square with a circle bulging from between the layers and removed his shorts. "I figured sometime tonight we'd fuck,"

"You are a very strange, very horny man," Michael told him.

"I'm not the one with the erection," Eric grinned at him.

Shaking his head in disbelief, yet laughing as he thought how silly this was, Michael opened the condom wrapper with his teeth and put it on himself. He then reached for Eric and began to stroke him in almost the same fashion as he had received. With the other hand, he popped open the bottle of lubricant and drizzled it over himself before turning Eric around and letting him position himself against the dryer. Then, as slowly and carefully as he could, he pressed himself into Eric.

Thankfully, the party noise and the music outside of the laundry room were much too loud for anyone to hear two bodies banging against the dryer. Their heavy breathing and dirty words, grunting and moaning and other orgasm-like sounds weren't able to be heard as their bodies became slick with sweat. But sometime later, outside of the laundry room went quiet, and someone in the sitting room called out "It's almost midnight!"

"How long have we been back here?" Eric grunted, his hands holding tight to the sides of the dryer.

"I don't know," Michael replied, moving his hands to Eric's shoulders for a better grip. "Your lady friend must have found someone else by now,"

Eric groaned, and Michael couldn't tell if it was out of annoyance, or actually a moan of ecstasy. "For the last time, I'm not interested in her. I could be out there, all over any of those girls, especially her! But instead I'm in here, letting you fuck me. Doesn't that prove I'm interested in you?"

He turned his head to look at his lover over his shoulder, and Michael knew he shouldn't be so jealous. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

They continued moving together against the dryer, moaning softly as it made dull thudding noises against the wall. "Remember the first time we fucked?" Eric asked Michael.

"That sounds so nice the way you say that," Michael rolled his eyes. "But yes, I remember. You picked me up, we went to the new restaurant, drank too much, went back to my place..." A sniggering noise came from Michael, and he eased his hand back around Eric's front and wrapped his fingers around him to stroke him again. "You came too early!"

"I did not," Eric protested, but not too loudly as he was falling under the spell of an orgasm. "…Maybe if you had stopped stroking me when I told you to stop, then I wouldn't have been in such a state that made – " Eric suddenly sucked in his breath, and he began to tense up; Michael knew what was happening. Outside the door at the party, everyone was at five, counting to zero for the year 1969 to be over. And when they reached one, Michael felt something hot and sticky shoot into his hand, and it drizzled down his wrist as Eric was struggling to stay held up on the dryer. Michael knew his eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth opened in a deep moan, his fists clenched and his thin body was as stiff as a rail until it relaxed, the way he usually looked when he came. And as everyone was cheering for the year 1970, Michael came too, thrusting quickly against Eric to get the last of his orgasm out.

"Happy New Year," Michael whispered, catching his breath.

"Happy New Year," Eric turned to Michael and they kissed, one so soft and grateful for what just happened. He kissed him back, a half smile on his face as he watched Michael peel off the used condom and dropped it into the small trash can and they pulled their pants back up.

"Ready?" Michael asked.

Eric put the lubricant back in his jacket pocket and unlocked the door, then took Michael's hand and they left the laundry room together. Going through the kitchen and back into the sitting room, they found everyone celebrating the New Year. "There you are!" Graham shrieked when he saw them.

Everyone turned to look at them, and Michael pulled his hand away on instinct, but Eric held on tight. "Yes, here we are," Michael told them nervously. He then realized that everyone would be too drunk to see their hands clasped between them, and the thought made him smile and he squeezed Eric's hand.

"Where have you two been?" Terry J asked. He clearly had taken advantage of his freedom of Graham and had plenty of drinks, and was stumbling across the room. "You missed the countdown, the New Year's resolutions!" he opened two more beers and pressed them into his friend's hands. "We all decided that no needs to lose weight this year, so you have to decide something else,"

"Terry, we don't have a resolution," Michael told him, still unsure as to how no one saw his hand in Eric's.

"Make one up," Terry demanded, his face becoming redder with every second, due to his intake of alcohol.

Michael and Eric looked at each other, neither of them sure as of what to say. When a thought finally crossed Eric's mind, he lifted his glass and started to speak, but he was interrupted by someone laughing from the stairway. It was the look of shock on Carol's face that made everyone look to the stairs, where Terry G was descending the steps with Gregory behind him. Both men were trying to hide their giant grins and their attempts to casually sneak into the living room were in vain, as their shirts needed to be tucked in and Gregory's pants were still unzipped. "Oh, hi, Carol," Gregory said, his face slowly turning pink.

"Hey, Carol," Terry said nonchalantly, although one could tell he was unsure of how to act. _Oh thank God,_ both Michael and Eric thought to themselves, as this was the distraction that they needed.

However, this was not what Carol needed that night. "_Damn it, Terry_!" she threw her drink down. "You promised you wouldn't fuck him!"

"That's new carpet!" David told her, pointing to her spilled wine and the broken glass

"Hey, I said I wouldn't fuck his brains out _tonight_," Terry held up his hands in defense. "That was said yesterday, before midnight. Right now, it's after midnight, so therefore it's the next day. So…I didn't break my promise...and just so you know, he is definitely gay,"

Gregory nodded in agreement. "_Definitely_. I didn't mean to lead you on, but once you introduced me to Terry, I had stick around,"

David nudged Carol's arm. "Are you going to clean that up?"

Carol stomped her foot angrily. "FUCK ALL OF YOU!" she screamed.

**THE END**


End file.
